Naruto: Aura Mage
by AeroZalen
Summary: What if their was a mistake with Naruto's birth and actually both his parents were from Earthland. What if Naruto was raised by his parents to be an Auramancer. What if Naruto was one of only nine people in Earthland to have an Aura familiar. For now, its just NarutoXNo one because I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Aura Mage

_Crash! _The sound resounded around the shinobi village of Konoha as a giant nine-tailed fox appeared, rampaging around, destroying everything in sight as shinobi began pouring out of their village to fight off the enormous demon. Meanwhile, completely unknown to the village shinobi, another battle was playing out on the outskirts on the other side of the village as a young boy was brought into the world, a boy that could alter the world, just not the world he was in.

"Get away from her!" A young man shouted at the figure that had appeared out of no where, crouched beside his wife as she clutched her newborn son to her bosom as the figure tried to pry her dying hands off of it.

"NO! This child will change the fate of the world, and I refuse to let you have him!" The figure admonished, as if he were speaking to a disobedient child. As he turned, he simply sidestepped the man as he flashed towards him.

"I refuse to let you take my son from me before I can even hold him once in my arms." The man said, before turning to face his dying wife. "Min-Minato, I don't think I'm going to make it much further. But, just promise me that you'll take care of our son." The dying woman gasped out as Minato's tears fell on her.

"Of course, I'll protect him to my dying breath, just as you have Kushina." Minato said, as the figure stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Kushi-kun." The figure mumbled under his breath before his power flared, "NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE HER!" as he flashed back across the room, crashing into Minato as the two men crashed through the wall. As they flew through the air, a chip of the man's orange swirl mask fell away, allowing a strand of hair to flow outwards.

"That jutsu, was that the Hiraishin?" Minato gasped and his eyes widened as their eyes met and the figure tilted his head. "You have the Sharingan, so you must have sent the fox to… The Village!" Minato yelled as he raced towards the figure, intending to end this fight right now.

"Jutsu? Sharingan? What a strange place she found her way to." The figure mumbled as Minato took a deep breath before calling out his attack, " **Rasengan**!" as a small blue ball appeared in one of his hands as he thrust the attack into the figure's body before passing through him.

"Crap, I'm running out of time, I'm starting to pass back into Earthland. And, Rasengan, you mean this?" The figure questioned as he held out one of his hands a ball appeared in it.

"You, who are you? To be able to use that jutsu without being taught it is nothing short of a prodigy." Minato shouted before disappearing and flashing above the figure with an even larger version of the Rasengan in one hand as he slammed the attack into the figure as he had his back almost shredded as he fell to the ground.

"Now then, to stop the Kyuubi. I'll need a newborn to seal it into so, I'm so sorry Naruto for the curse I'm about to inflict upon you." Minato prayed as he flashed away, collecting Naruto as he raced into battle against the Kyuubi.

"Haha, I thought he would never leave. It feels so strange, his aura is nearly identical to mine, which I suppose is a plausible result considering in a sense he is _me_." The figure chuckled as he stood to his feet before once again fazing between the two worlds, one good thing came from it though, and the momentary flash reset his body, fixing the damage down to his back. "Now then, first order of business, save Kushi-kun." The figure said as he turned back towards the building, focusing Ether to his feet as he flashed back to Kushina's side.

"Oh, Kushi-kun, how I've missed you. Now I know why my aura was crying out for me to come to this world, to save my son, and now I will save you as well!" The figure said, grabbing Kushina's hand as a rattling gasp broke free from her lips.

"CRAP! You used the last of your magical energy to call out to me. You're out of magic; I'll have to leave Naruto behind for now so I can get you back and replenish your energy in Earthland." The figure said before focusing his magic into forming a portal back to Earthland before freezing.

"But, if we leave I'll have no way of ever finding this world again. So, I'll have to abandon my son or let my wife die, how fun." Thinking on his predicament, the man thought of something. "That fox, what's his name? Oh yeah, Kurama. That man said that he was going to seal him into my son, so as long as I have his key, then I should be able to summon them to my world. Okay, that's the plan, now to put it into action." The figure said before diving through the portal and into his home world.

(With Naruto) (5 Years Later)

Turning down an alley, Naruto fled from the crowd chasing him across the village. The moon was full tonight, and magic was in the air as Naruto scrambled over a fence before tearing off towards safety, the mansion of the Hokage, or Jiji as Naruto usually called him.

Gasping as he made a wrong turn before ending up in a dead-end, he turned around only to come face to face with an angry villager.

"I got him, he's trapped over here!" The villager shouted, bringing more angry people to the alley as they began to advance on the five-year-old blonde.

Cries of 'kill the demon' began to go up as Naruto was skewered with multiple blades, before being knocked up against a wall as blows rained down on the defenseless blonde. Then, in a flash, two figures appeared, a red head that many males and a few females looked at lustfully. The other figure was a bit more familiar, a man clad in a full length black trench coat with blonde hair that seemed to spike outwards in every direction. His face was concealed behind his usual orange swirl mask. The last thing Naruto heard before passing into unconsciousness was the red head saying, "Get the hell away from my son before I show you a real demon!"

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto awoke to water dripping onto the back of his head. Opening his eyes with a groan, he looked up to see a massive fox sitting in front of him, the vertically running bars of a cage separating the two.

"H-Hello." Naruto said, although it came out as more of a whisper to the fox, who still looked down to acknowledge the child.

**"Hello, kit. I was wondering how long it would take before you found a way in here. Let me tell you, it gets pretty lonely in here. I can't wait until I'm free again to run through the forests of Fiore, and splash in the lakes once again. Oh, five years is too long to be away from home." **The giant fox said before smiling in a foxish way before continuing, **"Ahh, but where are my manners, Mom always taught me to introduce myself first. My name is Kurama, it's a pleasure to be working with you. Now then, I suppose that is all the formalities out of the way so if you don't mind, piss off."** The fox said, before disappearing into the dark shadows of the cage.

"Wa-Wait, my name is Naruto, an-and could you please not leave. No one has ever been that nice to me before and I would prefer if we could be friends, Kurama." Naruto said, as he stood in front of the bars of Kurama's cage.

**"Kit, you do realize that you're asking an entity regarded as a demon fox to be your friend."** Kurama asked as he curled up on a giant bed.

"Oh well, you made some bad choices, you never hurt me so I don't see you as a demon." Naruto answered, before shrugging his shoulders as he walked into Kurama's cage.

**"Kit, you don't seem to get it. That crowd and every crowd that has tried to kill you, all the shopkeepers that overcharge you or ban you from entrance, they do all that because of me. Because I killed their families, and destroyed their homes. I destroyed their peace." **Kurama mumbled dejectedly before he heard a loud, booming laughter that emanated from the young blonde who now had an evil grin on his face.

"So what, Kurama, so you killed some people and destroyed some property, I want to kill them all for what _they_ did to me, you didn't do it, you just sat quietly in your cage all alone knowing that you couldn't do anything to protect someone from being blamed for what you did. Well, guess what Kurama, from now on, we stick together, and kill anyone in our way!" Naruto cackled while Kurama's eyes widened at the sudden change in demeanor.

**"What happened to you kit?"** Kurama asked, and received a look like it should be obvious.

"This is Naruto's mental representation, Kurama, notice that since I'm in the cage, it suppresses your urges and influences on me. This is what I would be like without you, an arrogant crazy who wants to kill everyone." Naruto answered before back flipping out of the bars and returning to his normal demeanor, "So you aren't a demon to me Kurama, you an angel, you're what keeps me sane." Naruto said before he sat down and began conversing with Kurama. Both completely unaware of the chaos outside.

(Outside)

"Get the hell away from my son before I show you a real demon!" Kushina shouted, causing gasps to come from the still gathering crowd.

"You're the demon's mother? We're going to kill you, but not before we rip you a new one!" One of the civilians in the front shouted followed by cheers.

"Fine, you asked for it now. Ripping is something I can do wonderfully." Kushina said, as she crouched down, 9 blood red tails erupting from her back, a one sharp canine now visible over her bottom lip, then flashing forwards through crowd which exploded in blood as Kushina literally ripped the attackers to shreds.

"Now Kushina, entering Chaos Mode wasn't necessary, I mean come on, if their leader can't even put a decent dent in me with what I presume to be one of his better moves, then these low-level civilians certainly don't warrant Chaos Mode." The figure said, before Kushina whirled around, performing an uppercut with her sword, catching the rim of his mask and sending it flying.

"Shut up Minato, I'm well within my rights to be angry, I almost lost my son to this homicidal crowd. I mean, does that look like an hour old baby to you?" Kushina screamed before a second sword appeared in her hand as she continued slaughtering the crowd.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't account for the differences in time warping. And how the hell was I supposed to know that my other self would split Kurama into the Yin and Yang portions, and only seal the Yang half into Naruto?" Minato shouted back before flashing behind her to block a strike from a man with a cigarette burning in his mouth. Reacting quickly, Minato formed another mask on his face, before sliding his hand inside the man's guard and placing his hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"Aura Siphon" Minato said, before dragging his hand away, pulling a small ball of wind away with it before he dropped the ball into his mouth. "Mmm, air magic huh, well I thank you for your donation, now…" Minato mumbled as he lowered one hand as a circle appeared in front of it.

The man, seeing this jumped back, and rightfully so as Minato called out his attack, "Tornado Guard" as the wind began to swirl around the pair, protecting them from incoming attacks. Using his magic, Minato 'sensed' other figures on the other side, surrounding the pair.

"Well, Kushi-kun, looks like Chaos Mode may be warranted after all, we're surrounded and judging from their amount of. What did you call it?" Minato said, as he saw one of the older figures making weird gestures with his hands.

"They call it chakra, it's kind of like their version of Ethernano, which they have to channel through the use of hand seals." Kushina answered as she too saw the older figure making seals with his hands.

"Okay, well, judging from the amount of 'chakra' they have, their significantly more powerful than the rank grunts. Also, that older one's aura is similar to the guy I just knocked back's, if I had to guess I would say that they were father and son. So, what do you want to do, if we time it right we might could get to Naruto and get through the portal before they catch us. On the other hand, they seem to recognize me as the worse threat since I can do long range and close combat, so if I go further into the village I might be able to draw them away while you get Naruto and get out of here. I think that would be smarter since I'm faster than you." Minato said, and before Kushina could retort, the old man finished his seals as did others as fire erupted from their mouths and raced at the swirl column of air.

Shoving Kushina out of the way and towards Naruto, Minato raced off to other parts of the village as the group gave chase while Kushina collected Naruto from the ground and raced off to catch up with Minato.

As Minato landed in a more open area, the group landed around him as the old man began speaking, "I don't know who you think you are, but it is my duty as Hokage to capture and execute anyone that attacks my village." The Hokage said as he charged at Minato who simply laughed as Kushina appeared at the edge of his vision as he turned to her and mumbled, "Aura Walk" and disappeared to her side, surprising everyone as they turned to him as he removed his mask.

"Goodbye world, and thank you for 'taking care' of my son." Minato howled as a portal appeared next to him and just like that, he, Kushina, and Naruto vanished into it as the group fell to its knees.

"Did we just pick a fight with the Fourth Hokage?" One asked, a young male with gravity defying silver hair that seemed to gleam like milk in the moonlight.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he specifically just called little Naruto his son." One of the masked figures said as they all wished Naruto luck wherever he ended up, whether it be against Konoha or by its side or best of all, far away in some foreign land where he would never have to see the traitorous village again.

(With Naruto)

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the bright moon above him, with his head pressed against something soft and something hard. Turning his head what little he could, he saw a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair, creamy skin on his right and a man that looked like an older version of him with unruly blonde hair and angular features most likely achieved through years of vigorous and rigorous training.

As he twitched around the two's eyes opened to gaze down on their bundle of joy.

"Oh, good…night." The woman said as Naruto wiggled out of their grasp.

"Who are you, I saw you earlier, and no one ever hugs me, so who are you and where am I?" Naruto said fearfully as Kushina giggled.

"You mean to tell me that you don't recognize me, dattebane? I'm your mother, this is your father, and welcome to Fiore, a magical land!" Kushina said excitedly, like a child, before a _thump_ interrupted her giggling as Naruto fainted.

**A/N: Yeah, so I'm back with yet another story. I know right, I have too many stories to work on at once and I never seem to get any of them updated. But, oh well, I also never seem to get much of a reaction on any of them, anyways this is my first crossover, and I need some help. Naruto won't reach Fairy Tail for quite some time as he will be getting training in the magical art of magic, anyways, this is a Romance/Adventure so who should I stick Naruto with, besides Erza because I have plans for her and if you can guess them then, well it's nice that you think like I do. Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. I was really surprised that I got such a good response from everyone on the first chapter. Anyways, it made me think, I got really scared before writing this chapter because I was afraid of ruining such a good thing, but I suppose you will like it once I get a little further. Also, currently, the vote for Naruto's girlfriend is as follows, Lucy 3, Ultear 2, and Mirajane 1.**

Naruto: Aura Mage

Naruto's eyes fluttered open before he squinted as he gazed at the bright sun. Sitting up with a groan as his back popped and his shoulders ached from sleeping on the ground all night. Quite frankly, it surprised him considering he had slept on the ground for about 3 of his five years of life, before Jiji got him an apartment, but even then, he still spent many nights on the ground as he was left for dead by the villagers of Konoha.

As he yawned, he looked around for his mother and father, but not finding them, stared at the ground downcast as a familiar hollow feeling echoed from his chest where his heart was beating lightly.

"Great another one of _those_ dreams. Why do I always fall for that? My parents are dead, the sooner I accept that, the better off I'll be." Naruto mumbled before tears began rolling out of his eyes before something soft ran across his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Opening his eyes, his bright blues met crimson red ones set in the vulpine face of a fox about the size of a bicycle which was currently snickering at the sniffling blonde.

"Oh, come on, Ki- I mean Naruto. You think we and you becoming friends was a dream, well if you want to go back to our previous arrangement, then fine, I don't need a friend who cries as much as you." Kurama said before turning around and starting to leave before Naruto grabbed one of his tails and climbed on to his back.

"No, I sti-still want to be friends, Kura-sama. So, does that mean that those two really were my parents?" Naruto sniffled as Kurama tensed his legs before running across the open plain towards the tree line.

"No, Naruto, they _are_ your parents. They just decided to let you sleep outside since you looked so content, they are currently in their house, which is where we are headed." Kurama answered, before jumping over a log in his way.

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto started before ducking as they passed under a low hanging branch.

"Yeah, Naruto." Kurama answered before swerving around a copse of trees.

"Last night, you mentioned Fiore. Then, Kaa-chan said that this is Fiore, so well, number one, how did we get here? Also, this is your home that you missed?" Naruto said, before gasping fearfully as the pair approached the edge of a giant lake.

"Well, on the first order, I have no idea since number one, we don't share senses at the time, and now we can't, and number two, you were unconscious, so I wouldn't have seen or heard anything. However, my Yin half should know since it was with Kushina for the process." Kurama answered before leaping into the air and vomiting into the lake as a small ball fell out of his mouth. Working quickly, he brought one of his tails to his mouth as a sphere formed on the end before he swallowed it as his tails began to spin around, carrying the pair over the lake to a small, two level house located on the opposite shore. "And on the second thing, yes, this is my home that I longed for; it truly is beautiful isn't it?" Kurama finished.

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto said again as the fox landed before bounding into the yard like the family dog.

"Yes, Naruto." Kurama answered once again as he let out a loud _yip!_

"Last night, weren't you trapped in that cage, and, you know, like the size of a mountain? And, oh, oh, oh, you said something about working with me, what did you mean?" Naruto asked innocently as Kushina exited the house and scooped up her son, squeezing him into her bosom.

"Well, those questions could be best answered by your parents while I go and find my foxier half." Kurama said as he slinked off into the house as Kushina carried Naruto, who was clutching her like she was a life raft, inside.

"Minato, Kurama brought Naruto back!" Kushina yelled as Naruto continued to cry into her top while she sat down in an easy-chair.

Naruto heard a loud _thump_ing upstairs followed by a curse as the owner of said sound ran into the door frame. Finally, managing to make it down the stairs, Minato entered the room before falling into another chair with a sigh.

"So, this is my son huh?" Minato mumbled as Kushina shot a glare in his direction.

"Kaa- Kaa-chan, To- Tou-san, if I'm you- your son, then wh-why did you leave me f-for so long?" Naruto gasped out between sobs as Kushina increased the intensity of the glare being sent at her blonde husband.

"Because, Sochi-kun, someone decided to live up to the stereotype of their hair color." Kushina mumbled to her sobbing son as he slowly turned around to view his blonde father. Jumping out of his mother's grasp, he ran to the bathroom before pulling himself up on to the counter to gaze in the mirror before he began bawling once again and running back into the room and punching his father.

"You gave me your stupid hair, now I'm going to be an idiot like you! (Sob.) Why couldn't I get Kaa-chan's hair, it looks cooler than yours!" Naruto wailed before he leapt back into his mother's arms as he snuggled into her warmth. Kushina stuck her tongue out at the older blonde as he crouched in the corner with a dark aura around him.

"Oh, Minato, not the Depression Aura again; the last you used that you sent an entire village into a suicidal spree, and you remember the time before that, you caused that boy to murder his family." Kushina said as she picked Naruto up and carried him off to her room, leaving her now emo husband to brood.

"Okay, first order of business is to get you into something more… clean. I suppose you will need a bath first though so, hurry up, 'kay." Kushina said as she set her little blonde down as he sniffled before walking off to the bathroom once again to clean himself off.

After finishing cleaning himself he walked back into his parents' room where his mother sat in the corner reading a book on swordplay. Her eyes widened as she viewed her son, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Naruto was still too young to understand modesty. Numerous scars covered his young body, from letters scrawled into his skin, to symbols for demon and pain, to dead tissue around his legs from a fire. The majority of his ribs were visible against his skin as it was drawn up, and with each step a barely audible _click_ was heard from the joint shifting in its socket.

"Honey, why do you look like that?" Kushina shouted bringing Minato running as he once again collided with the door frame in his haste.

"What do you mean, Kaa-chan, I just took a bath, is it not normal to do it without clothing?" Naruto answered, tilting his head as his neck elicited a resounding _crack._

"No, honey that is normal, I was referring to this." Kushina said as she poked his exposed rib causing the young blonde to wince.

"Oh, well, the villagers always overcharged me for food so I had to eat the expired things so as to prevent me from starving to death; the rotten food always made me vomit everything up so I never really got much food to stay in my belly." Naruto answered honestly before running his fingers over the soft material of the clothes Kushina set out for him.

"Okay, I take it back, Chaos Mode was a much deserved punishment for the village hurting our son like they did." Minato said as he walked off to prepare lunch. "Hey, ramen okay for lunch?" Minato asked, as Kushina's eyes lit up as she planned to convert another to the wondrous ways of ramen.

"Of course, just add extra vegetables to Naruto's bowl." Kushina answered while Naruto looked on with a confused look in his eyes.

As Minato walked away, Naruto asked the question on his mind, "Kaa-chan, what's ramen?" prompting the mother to squeeze her child and mumble, "You poor, deprived thing, to have never experienced the perfection of ramen is like to live without any parents." Before both suddenly became depressed before Kushina began helping Naruto put his clothes on.

"Okay, Sochi-kun, this is a color wheel." Kushina said, pointing to a small extended sphere that seemed to glow with iridescence. "Just put your finger on it and think of the color you want and it will change your clothes to that color, understand?" Kushina continued her explanation as Naruto nodded and placed his finger on the wheel before his clothes turned a shade of purple.

"There now my clothes match your eyes, Kaa-chan." Naruto exclaimed happily causing Kushina to blush at her son. He had been here less than one day and already she felt like she didn't deserve a son like him. _"He should be upset at me for everything but all he does is try to be like me." _Kushina thought as she smiled at her son and pointed at the next part.

"And this wheel up here will adjust your hair color since you don't seem too happy with it." Kushina said and Naruto happily touched it before thinking of red and running off towards the mirror, where he once again began screaming and crying.

"Kaa-chan, I thought of red, but my hair turned orange, now I look like even more of an idiot and, and, and I look like a STRAWBERRY!" Naruto wailed as a voice came from the bed.

"And what is wrong with orange?" A fox slightly smaller than Kurama asked as Naruto covered his mouth and turned to face and answer the newcomer.

"Noth-Nothing is wrong with it, Kurama, I just want my hair to be red so I'll look cool." Naruto said before the fox huffed.

"Whatever, no matter what you do, you still look like a gaki to me." The fox said before another one landed next to it causing Naruto to gasp.

"Oh, shut up Kanari, you're just pissed off because I want to get back together, no need to take it out on the poor kid. To be quite frank, I don't particularly like orange either, I wish I had blonde fur like Mom, but no, I get stuck with this Kami awful color that just screams, 'HIDEOUS'!" Kurama said, causing Naruto to giggle as Kushina adjusted the wheel to red.

"There you go dear, why don't you go make sure it looks okay." Kushina suggested before Naruto ran off to check out his new hair. "Now then, what's this talk about getting back together? Surely you want to rejoin to regain all your power, Kanari?" Kushina asked while Naruto's giggles floated through the house.

"Well, it's not exactly to cut-and-dry Kushina, we can't actually join together into one being again. If we want all our powers in one entity, then we would have to…" Kurama trailed off and at the questioning look by Kushina, Kanari finished.

"Mate. We would have to mate. And then, our child would have both powers so in a sense we could cease to exist, or we might lose all our powers to that kid. But then again, it used to be custom in the old days for our kind to do this every time that a new heir appeared so we would age with them. If you plan for that gaki to be our new summoner then this wouldn't be to out of the ordinary, it's just that, well, …" Kanari said before also trailing off and Kurama picked up the conversation.

"We're both scared, this prospect of ceasing to exist isn't pleasant even for me, but I have spent five years with the kid, and I know he would be a great summoner, better even than you Kushina. But, Kanari didn't spend all that time with him and she is more doubtful. Besides, you still have to teach the kid how to use magic which could take who knows how long." Kurama said before a sniffle was heard behind Kushina, and all three turned to see Naruto, covering his eyes as he tried to hold the tears in.

"I-I'm (sniffle) so-sorry Kan-Kanari. You're afraid be-because of m-me. Please do-don't be afraid, I'll be fine without your help, just stay like you are and don't b-be (sniffle) afraid anymore!" Naruto wailed and gasped out before barreling into Kanari and squeezing her as if he could hug all the fears away.

"Why would you care for me, Gaki? You don't even know me, so why?" Kanari said as Naruto's tears streaked our resplendent orange fur.

"Because that's Naruto, he knows the pain and fears of death and not having the power to do anything about it so he doesn't want you to go through it as well." Kurama said as he used his tails to lift Naruto off the bed and place him back in Kushina's arm as she carried him off for some ramen with his family.

"So, what did you think of the kid?" Kurama asked his other half.

"He, He just hugged me like I was his best friend, no one has done that since Mom, even you don't hold me like that. If we do this, do you honestly believe that he will keep the power from going to his head, that he would respect us." Kanari asked to Kurama.

"I can't speak for certain about that, but what I can be certain of is that, that boy will protect his precious people to his death and even beyond that possibly." Kurama said and Kanari nodded.

"Fine then, let's do this. Just get it over with you quick shot." Kanari mumbled before they pair reverted to their base language of growls and yips.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked curiously at the bowl of ramen set in front of him, like it would disappear if he dared to believe that it was real for even a second.

"Is it poisoned?" Naruto asked causing Kushina to choke on her noodles, and Minato to look downcast once again.

"My cooking isn't that bad, is it?" Minato mumbled as the depression aura returned around him.

"No, I mean, I don't know, I haven't eaten it yet, Tou-san. It's just that, people usually never just give me food, and when they do, it was always poisoned." Naruto returned while busily devouring the bowl of ramen in a peace offering. "But, this is very delicious, the best food ever, Tou-san, of course, my palette isn't exactly the finest quality." Naruto continued once his bowl was empty.

"Naruto, honey, do you know what palette means?" Kushina asked as Minato recovered from the depression and began eating once again as if it never happened.

"No, but I heard a man say it once about me, he said, 'Your palette isn't fine enough to appreciate this wine, so I'll let you appreciate how the flames smell as they burn.' He lit me on fire." Naruto muttered while staring at his legs where they had burned.

"Okay, it's decided." Kushina said, getting questioning looks from both males.

"We are going to teach you Naruto, and then once you have reached a respectable level of knowledge, we will train you." Kushina said, and Minato lit up for once at the prospect of training his son.

"Yay! I promise now, I'll give it my all so that when we're done, you can be proud of me and I'll protect all my people so they will never be alone again." Naruto shouted as he ran of to find something before returning with a bundle in his hands and dropping it on the floor with a dull _thump_.

"But first, I have to learn how to read." Naruto said as he sat back down and began trying to read with his mom as they read '_A Child's Introduction to the Alphabet'_.

**A/N: Another one done. I apologize once again if this doesn't live up to your hopes, but I write to the best of my abilities so if you don't like it just flame me, at least it adds to the review number. Anyways, keep voting for Naruto pairing in this story. Someone gave me a god reason for Ultear and I do agree she does provide a rich background story. On the other hand, Lucy is leading in the polls. Anyways, we'll get there eventually so I shall persevere and you shall all watch and laugh at my ineptitude. Have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. I was really surprised that I got such a good response from everyone on the second chapter. Anyways, it made me think, I'm having trouble with some of the finer details in my story such as the pairing, which currently leads with Lucy, but I also like Ultear so I might change it into a three-way if everyone is okay with that. Also, I had some thoughts for later so; I'm going to manipulate the ages a little. Instead of five, I'm going to have Naruto arrive at age 8, so he'll have some memory of Konoha and the Konoha 11, and other things, but in order to maintain the age difference, ughh, I can't describe it the way I'm thinking it, so just try to work with it please.**

Naruto: Aura Mage

(A Year Later)

Naruto yawned as he listened to his mother as she asked him questions, as his mind worked on autopilot, he floated through his memories.

A lot had change since he had arrived in Earthland, Fiore, whatever you wanted to call it. First and foremost is he had learned that orange wasn't the bane of existence but rather he found it to be pretty color given the right shade. Another thing is the little fur ball on his head. About 8 months after he arrived his mom had a big commotion about a delivery, while Minato took care of Naruto for the day since Kushina apparently found him to be useless with a baby.

But, Naruto still managed to get away from his father and snuck into Kanari and Kurama's room where he quietly sat in the corner and observed the birthing process of his supernatural aura spirit/familiar. Kushina had worried about Naruto ever since then as he would ask questions about the opposite sex in increasing frequency. He still remembered her face when he asked what a clitoris was, almost as red as her hair before she yelled at him to ask his father.

That alone set off warning bells in his head since his mother rarely yelled at him, but none the less he did exactly that, which only made his father bark out in laughter before asking what his mother was teaching him before he held up a book on female anatomy. After checking the bedroom, he had discovered that not just that book but several others were also missing from their personal library; the strange thing was that the library was behind a locked door. That was Naruto, a thief and ninja deep inside.

After that, Minato had taken to teaching Naruto about other things like picking locks, haggling in stores, how to prepare supper when he was away on business trips. But, he had told Naruto that at the end of the year-long learning process with Kushina, he would be around a lot more, something about resigning from a council.

Another thing Naruto had noticed was that his mother seemed to be addicted to baked goods as well as ramen and that despite her appearing to be the dominant in their relationship, Minato was stronger than her.

A tapping on his shoulder brought him back to reality as his best friend, Kuro, Kurama and Kanari's son, was slapping him as his tail swayed back and forth in happiness as he dreamed about whatever. He currently only had one tail unlike his mother and father who had been slowly fading out of existence, they had said that Kuro and Naruto would understand it better after he started learning about his family magic.

The little kit had blood red fur covering his head, shoulders, and body with his ears being a sunburned orange and his tail was always in a flux between honey blonde and sun-kissed blonde. His eyes were a mixture of red and blue and one fang hung over his lip constantly. Several times, Kushina had caught him unaware and squeezed the kit while squealing, "Kawaii!"

"Dear, I asked you a question. Could you please pay attention instead of daydreaming?" Kushina admonished as Naruto's attention shifted back to her.

"Sorry, Mom, I was just thinking about this past year, ever since I've arrived, nothing but good thing has happened for me, and I can't help but feel like something evil is on the horizon." Naruto mumbled before Kushina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"All the more reason to pay attention, so that we can get to training you with magic. So then you can fight off the evil with us, okay." Kushina said as she asked the question once again.

"Okay, now then, what is magic?" Kushina asked as she saw Naruto turned to stare out the window for a few minutes. She was about to get annoyed at him before he began.

"Magic, magic is the reaction between the Ethernano, or aura in something and the Ethernano in the earth or air. Or something like that, right Mom?" Naruto answered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head in hopefulness.

"Yes, that is correct and that is the end of the lesson, now then, go get ready, we're going into town to buy you a present for finishing your lesson, okay?" Kushina said as she rose from the chair as did Naruto before running to his room with Kuro tucked close to his body to share his warmth.

Running into his room, he set Kuro down on the bed calmly so as to stop him from waking up. The child hadn't changed much in the past year, he had finally settled his hair color problems with a mixture of red and yellow that seemed to blend into a peachy color on his front spike which drooped down in between his eyes. Rushing around his room, Naruto changed from his casual home clothes, a white shirt and black shorts, to an orange jacket over his shirt and a pair of blue jeans in replacement to his shorts as he rushed back down stairs, sliding down the banister and flipping in mid-air as he landed in front of his mother who giggled causing Naruto to face fault.

"Gomen, it's just that when you first arrived, you hated orange and now you wear it like Kurama, Kanari, and Kuro wear their fur, it's like you're trying to spread the wonder of orange to everyone." Kushina said as Naruto 'humphed' as the pair locked the door before walking down the path beside their house to the nearby town.

Seeing as the trip on foot would take around an hour, Naruto decided to try and coerce his mother to teach him about magic.

"Mom, could you please teach me about the magic that you and Dad use?" Naruto asked causing the redhead to pause for a half-step then continue on her merry way next to her son.

"I suppose I could, son. Let's start with what you do know, which is…?" Kushina said, leaving the end empty for Naruto to fill in the blank space.

"I don't really know much, that's why I asked for you to tell me about it. What I do know is that you use a form of magic known as **Aura** Magic, leading people like us to be called Auramancers." Naruto said as he looked at Kushina expectantly.

"Okay, well first things first then, there are two versions of **Aura** Magic and each is unique to the users' aura, that is to say I use **Conjuration**, while your father uses **Manipulation**." Kushina started before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh, so I can only use one kind of **Aura** Magic, I don't even get to choose which kind, which kinda sucks." Naruto mumbled depressively causing Kushina to giggle at her little (not so little) boy.

"Well, technically, that's 1/3 correct. I said each aura is unique so you might have the ability to use both; it's just that that's a really low chance. The other third is that there is an ancient form of **Aura** Magic known as **Revelation **which allows the users to in a since, create magic at will. For instance, there is **Slayer **Magic which is divided into **Dragons** and **Gods**, but there is no **Demon Slayer** magic so if you had the **Revelation Path** of **Aura** Magic then you could make it and teach it to others that you wished to learn **Demon Slayer** Magic." Kushina explained causing the young male to bounce around in glee.

"So, what are the chances of me getting that 'path' of **Aura** Magic?" Naruto asked excitedly and rightfully so, this was his family's history in a sense.

"Well, like I said, it is and ancient form of Aura Magic, in fact it is said that only the Aura Resonator could unlock it. But in order for you to understand that, you would need to know a bit more about Aura Magic, so I'll fill in the blanks." Kushina said as Naruto nodded and stayed silent as he listened intently to his mother.

"Kurama, Kanari, and Kuro are what are known as Aura familiars, assistants in a sense to Auramancers. Each one grants special skills to their partners, but that is for later. For now I'll stick to the basics, in this world there are rumored to be nine Aura familiars; which in a sense is confirmed from the fact that our familiars are the nine-tailed foxes. Anyways, in order to use the special skills of each familiar, the partner needs to be able to resonate their aura with their familiars, unlocking a form known as Chaos Forme. There are three formes total but I'll cover those later. An Aura Resonator is a person that has collected all nine keys and has unlocked Chaos Mode with each familiar. An Aura Breaker is someone who has done the same up to the second forme and someone who masters the third forme; well no one has ever done it." Kushina explained before stopping and turning to her unique child who had frozen with anime eyes before he uttered two words that would later change the world.

"Aura King" Naruto said as Kushina sweat dropped at the implications of her son.

"Look, you can call it whatever you want when you achieve it." Kushina said as Naruto's face turned determined.

"Mock me now, but one day, I'll do it, I'll gather the Nine Keys and complete the legendary tale and then, everyone, even you and Dad, will call me King, Naruto Uzumaki, King of the … PIRATES!" Naruto yelled before pointing as he spotted a ship attacking the nearby village.

"Kaa-san! We have to help that village or they'll probably end up destroying it." Naruto yelled before running off towards the village, his mother in high-pursuit behind him.

Running through the village gates, Naruto quickly took in the carnage the pirates had wrought on this village. Buildings were burning, bloodied bodies littered the streets, and women were covered in ripped clothing that left their unmentionables visible. But, the worst thing was all the cages, literally hundreds of cages were being carted onto the pirate ship and in the cages dwelled little children about Naruto's age.

Assessing the situation, Naruto ran the nearest pirate, who had his back facing Naruto. Leaping into the air with trained muscles, Naruto landed on his shoulders, throwing off the pirate at the sudden weight gain before he tumbled to the ground with Naruto top of him. Reacting quickly, however, the brutish man backhanded Naruto with a palm about the size of a plate, sending the young boy into the building causing him to cry out in pain as the pirate lifting him over his shoulder and threw him in a spare cell before hauling that on board as well and throwing it in a back corner, near one of the portholes.

"Haha, little brat, you seem to have a bit of spirit, well that'll change once we reach the Tower." The pirate said gruffly before walking off as he laughed at the children's plight.

_Okay, that didn't go as well as I had hoped. Now I'm stuck with the rest of these kids and Kaa-chan won't know where I am. Dang it, I have no combat skills so why did I just jump into the fight like I'm Kaa-chan or Tou-san?_ Naruto wondered as he heard a cracking sound as he looked up and saw the sails filling with wind as the pirate ship set out for sea.

Refusing to lose heart now, Naruto sat quietly before heard a flapping noise as he turned to look out the hole and saw his mother flying beside them, two wings formed from her back as she struggled to work the strange appendages.

"Kaa-chan! I'm down here, here in the hold!" Naruto shouted into the winds, hoping that his words would make it to his mother. And make it they did as she turned and landed beside the hole before disposing of the troublesome wings and crawling through the hole and dropping sown nest to her son.

"Kaa-chan! I was worried that you wouldn't be able to find me or catch up to us. Was that your **Conjuration Path?**" Naruto quickly said as Kushina formed a sword in her hand before slicing cleanly through the lock, causing the cage door to swing open as Naruto fell out.

As Naruto pulled himself up to his feet, Kushina still was silent before she raised her hand and slapped Naruto, leaving a bid red mark on his cheek as he looked up at his mother, who he could now see had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"K-Kaa-chan?" Naruto whispered as he touched her stomach and hugged her as the sobs came.

"You fool! Did you even think for second before you rushed into that village? I know you think you can conqueror the world because of your upbringing, but Naruto, there are powerful people out there in the world, and you can't fight everyone on your own, you can't protect everyone, and if you ever make me think for a second that I've lost you again, I'll never forgive you!" Kushina yelled capturing other children's attention as they began to cry for their moms and dads.

"Now then, let's get out of here." Kushina said as she grabbed her son's hand and made for the window once more before being pulled back by her son.

"No, Kaa-chan! We can't just leave these kids with the pirates. One of them told me, that they're being taken to the Tower, whatever that is, but it doesn't sound good." Naruto said as Kushina sighed and rubbed her head as she looked out the window at the sky as if in thought.

"Fine, let's get this done, remember, I still have to buy you a present for all your good work." Kushina said as the mom-and-son pair worked their way to the deck, intending to take control of the ship and turn it back into port.

Such a good plan took a drastic turn as they quickly learn that they were outnumbered, and Kushina wasn't given enough time to enter Chaos Mode and slaughter the pirates, which lead to they pair being chained to the side of the deck as pirates surrounded the pair, laughing at the pair.

Naruto was in tears at their current situation as he blamed himself for once again trying to be a hero.

"Aww! Are the cuffs too tight for the little cry-baby?" A voice said mockingly as Naruto looked up and saw the captain, or what he assumed was the captain since everyone called him that.

"And who is this pretty thing?" The captain asked as bent down and ran his hand over Kushina's face before touching his lips to her cheek, causing Naruto to go ballistic.

"Stop it you sick freak! Leave my Kaa-chan alone!" Naruto yelled before a well placed fist hit his gut.

"Ahh, so you're the little brat mother, huh. Well, maybe giving birth won't have loosened you up too much, or else it won't be fun at all as Kushina's eyes widened, mirroring Naruto's as his rage grew more.

"Just you wait, give it a little time and you'll be addicted to me, practically begging for me to give you another child." The captain said causing Naruto to grit his teeth as he visibly trembled with rage.

"How dare you talk to my Kaa-chan like that teme? As if she would go for someone like you, with your beer gut and stringy hair, you should find yourself lucky that she's even in your presence, dog!" Naruto shouted before the pirates began laughing at the child refusing to stay silent.

"Well, well, this is interesting. SCULLY! Make this brat walk the plank!" The captain shouted as he continued to tell Kushina what he was going to do to her, infuriating Naruto as he burst from his seat and wrapped his chains around Scully's thick neck and jumped overboard, putting all his weight on Scully's neck as he fell backwards before a loud _pop_ was heard leading many of the pirates to widen their eyes that a bratty child with anger issues just killed their first mate.

As he fell towards the ocean, Naruto only had one thought. _If there is a God in heaven, then please give me a way back up there to save my Kaa-chan!_ Naruto mentally screamed as he closed his eyes and focused before he was jerked to a stop as his chains caught on one of the cannons as he swung back up and caught the edge of the deck as he climbed over.

Looking towards his mother, he saw something he should've never had had to see. The captain was kissing his mother, with one hand groping her and the other hand was drifting way too low for Naruto's comfort as he exploded.

With a loud screech, a magic circle appeared in front of him as he ripped the chains apart and a blade formed in his hand. Rocketing forwards with more speed than he ever had, he slid by the pirates, clothes lining the captain as he was ripped away from his prize and carried further down the deck by Naruto as he faced off with the captain of this slave-trading vessel.

As his mates went to assist the captain, they were stopped by a pair of blades as Kushina got in front of the group as she had, unknowingly to the rest of the group, been slowly forming key after key and trying to unlock her cuffs and now she was free and going to help her son take over this vessel. Before she couldn't fight for fear of Naruto being hurt, and because she didn't have enough time to form any weapons, but now, they had given her time to form not just one, but two weapons.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was amazed at his own speed now, he was practically dancing around the older and slower captain and leaving shallow cuts all over that, while not being debilitating, were very painful when covered in sweat and rubbing skin usually associated with a sword fight or a fight in general.

"Haha, brat, you better not think that just because you can use magic that this fight is in the bag. We've been attacked by other mages before and they all met their end at my blade just like you will. Now then, you seem able to keep up with me, so I'll take this fight to the next level!" The captain announced as a magic circle appeared at the tip of his blade before it erupted in flame.

"**Fire** Magic. I better be careful, I just got these powers so I don't exactly know their limits yet, but I can't let him go. I'll just have to hold him off until Kaa-chan can finish the lackeys and help me." Naruto mumbled under his breath before his sixth sense, that had developed to help protect him from the mobs back in Konoha, kicked in as he dropped to the ground to avoid a high slash from the captain.

Continuing with the motion, Naruto rolled to the side as the blade sunk into the deck beside him. Not surprisingly, the flames didn't leap to the wood since they were under the captain's control.

A third attack came from perpendicular to the deck as Naruto tried to avoid the slash, resulting in the flaming blade catching his shoulder as it dug in and cut deeply before the captain pulled the blade out with the heat cauterizing the wound instantly.

"Haha, do you see the difference between our levels now, brat, you couldn't hope to beat me." The captain howled with gruff laughter accompanying the statement before Naruto clutch the blade tightly and stabbed it through the captain's leg.

The captain howled in pain before kicking Naruto in the chest, sending the younger male into the edge of the deck. Naruto tried to grit his teeth and push through the pain in order to fight back, but his vision began to swim when the captain grabbed him and lifted him by his throat, cutting off the supply of needed air before throwing him into the side of one of the heave-set cannons on the deck, then repeating the motion as he held Naruto over the edge.

"Haha, good one kid, I thought you were done but you had a little bit of fight left in you. But now, our fight is over, so be a good little piece of chum and feed the sharks!" The captain shouted as he dropped Naruto, however Naruto wasn't done yet as he rotated his body in midair to sink his blade into the side of the ship. Using his dexterity that he didn't know he had, he kicked upwards, sending the cannon backwards to collide with the captain's gut resulting the captain howling in pain once again and letting loose a string of curses.

As his grin turned into a snarl, the captain turned and thrust his blade at Naruto, intending to kill the child. Naruto however, also thrust his hand upwards and grabbed the captain's outstretched hand, then smashing the fingers against the hardened wood of the ship as he dropped his flaming sword.

Naruto grit his teeth as the motion caused his shoulder to erupt in flaming pain as Naruto tasted blood in his mouth before he swallowed and shut his eyes.

_"Come on Naruto, you worked your way here through all opposition and against all odds you found your family, are you going to give up now, and let a smelly, big brute of a slave trading pirate beat you? NO! Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Kurama, Kanari, KURO, they're all depending on you!" _Naruto thought before his eyes opened wide as they transformed their usual electric blue to a crimson red.

Pulling his hand away from the captain, a string of fire followed as it lit Naruto's finger on fire like a match, and before Naruto could question the action, he thrust his finger to the end of the fuse on the cannon before it fired, straight into the captain's gut, throwing the large man back straight into the mast. The man only uttered one word before he passed into unconsciousness, "Samehada."

"CAPTAIN KISAME! Kuso." One of the mates yelled before two blades appeared on either side of his neck and severed both his head and his life as Kushina finished off the pirates and saw Naruto climbing over the edge of the deck, before making a thumbs-up and fainting from the pain.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I promised that I would upload a bunch at once, and I almost never keep my promises so you get this today. But before I sign off, I have something to say, 1. You have until Chapter 5 to let me know on the pairing and I'm still leaning towards a somewhat NaruHarem fic, not a massive amount just like 5 at most. 2. As I'm sure you noticed at the end, I made a reference to Naruto; Shippudan and the Akatsuki. I figures that since I'm including the jinchuuriki and their bijuu/aura partners in Fiore, then why not the Akatsuki. Currently, this is before a big time skip, like 10 years so 'Kisame' hasn't joined yet, but this event will be the catalyst that causes it. 3. Yes, I made Naruto with both sides, if you think that he is too powerful well, I'll just change the summery to God-Naruto. Anyways, good day to you sir!**


End file.
